


finding mothman

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, JaehyungparkianWeek2018, M/M, brian is done with his bf, day6shipweeks2018, jae may be in love with mothman, mention of their dog, they go cryptid hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: brian had just one request: “we’re not taking lobster with us.” jae had been quick to agree, not wanting to take their dog with them either. they were trying to find mothman, for goodness’ sake, not have their child dead.





	finding mothman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeroriro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroriro/gifts).



> it's the last day of jaehyungparkianweek and i am sad, to say the least. this week has been great and for my first shipweek i am happy that jbri has been the one to take my shipweek virginity away. can always count on them two. anyway, i hope you enjoyed what i have put out and that they weren't too bad. i can't wait for next year  
> also, i wrote this because of a conversation with karen, in hopes that she, too, will fall for the mothdicc

 

brian had just one request: “we’re not taking lobster with us.” jae had been quick to agree, not wanting to take their dog with them either. they were trying to find mothman, for goodness’ sake, not have their child dead.

they’ve travelled to virginia on jae’s week off, having asked his boss to have jimin replace him on the radio show. brian has been weary about it, not really feeling the whole ‘cryptid hunter’ thing his boyfriend was trying to be.

this was not jae’s first adventure in the cryptid world, he tried to find the nightcrawler that was presumably living in the woods behind sungjin and wonpil’s house but to no avail. the creature was still to be found.

the elder takes his backpack out of the car and rushes off to the entrance of the forest, waiting for brian as he bounces on the balls of his feet. to say he is excited would be an understatement. he is in heaven right now.

jae hears brian sigh behind him, but the way he places his hand around jae’s waist he knows he is just pretending to be mad. he might not be enjoying this as much as his boyfriend, but one thing is for sure: he loves seeing jae happy, and if that meant flying to virginia and looking around the woods for a made up monster, then he would be the first to buy them plane tickets.

they step inside and brian has to hold the other close to not have him run and look around (and get lost while doing so). he keeps him steady, holding his hand. his other hand is holding a lantern, matching jae’s.

they walk in silence, though brian can feel jae wanting to speak and tell him about mothman (he has already done it three times). “come on, babe, say what you want to say.” he prompts the older man.

“i’m just so excited! you know how much i love him—“

“sometimes i think you love him more than me.” brian fakes hurt, sniffing twice for good measure.

“i would never, bri!” jae stops, turning to face brian and looking into his eyes, “you’re the only man for me! he’s the only moth!”

“god, is it bad that i wished you were a furry instead?” he asks, pinching the bridge of his nose, but jae can see him trying to hide a smile.

“you would turn into a furry, too! you can’t resist this hot body!” he laughs, pointing to it and wiggling his eyebrows. brian snorts but doesn’t disagree.

 

* * *

 

 they’ve explored half of the forest and they managed to get lost just twice (it was totally jae’s fault). jae screamed twice as well, once in excitement when he thought he saw a pair of glowing red eyes, and the other one in fear when he saw a deer.

“you know,” brian starts when they hear some bushes moving (jae holds on tighter to brian), “if you left me for mothman i wouldn’t be surprised.”

“i might love a furry moth, but i love my hairless human more, brian! don’t think of me so lowly!” he argues making brian laugh again.

“if you saw him you would probably jump in his arms ready to fly away with him.” the younger tells him.

“or, i could stay with you and fly only with planes.”

“mhm, sure you could.”

“mean.” jae pouts.

“what if mothman is just as mean as me?”

“then i would go for bigfoot, duh.”

“you know what they say about big feet—“

jae punches him before he gets to finish. “next it will be your dick.”

“mothman!” brian shouts, making jae jump. “he’ll punch your dick and tell you he loves you! hope you’re into it!” he continues to shout, going as far as challenging the cryptid to a duel for jae’s heart. jae laughed so hard that he almost walked into a tree had it not been for brian stopping him.

it felt nice, being out in the woods with his boyfriend, shouting at cryptids and laughing until their sides hurt. it felt so good that when jae mentioned something about the flatwoods monster, brian found himself agreeing.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
